Elizabeth and Nicholas Phantomhive
by Libby.not.a.slave.to.fashion
Summary: Years in the future, Ciel is still alive, and so is Elizabeth. They are married, with a child, much like his father. But something goes wrong, when it's just Elizabeth and her child.
1. Introduction

School has started again. Yay! Ugh... but with the start of the school year comes huge inspiration. I've spent the last 2 weeks drawing comics. Woot! Expect another story by the end of next week.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed and looked sadly out the window. She was alone, so she figured it was okay to show how she really felt. She thought back on her life.

She'd finally managed to marry Ciel in their seventeenth year of life. She had been naively happy on that day. She realized now that the wedding kiss had been her first kiss with him. And her only. They'd gone through the paces, spending their first night in wedlock in the same bed. The deed had been done. It was something scandalous, something no one spoke about, a sin. But she had been happy. Happy to finally be with her beloved. That was the one and only time Ciel laid with her. It was devastating, really, to get a taste of something so sweet, then never taste it again. She spent her loneliest nights reliving the moments again and again, like a record. But like a record, the night wore out. Her memory of it was fading now.

She did not think there was another woman. No, Ciel was not like that. He wasn't. She figured that he just thought of her as he always had, a little sister. But that wasn't good enough for her. She wanted him to hold her, caress her cheek, and kiss her tenderly. Like any other woman wanted of her husband.

Elizabeth heard the door to her chambers creak open, taking her out of her memories. She turned to see a small, slate-haired, green-eyed boy. She knew his name almost better than her own. She had named him after all.

Of that one, wonderful, sinful night, their one child was born. Elizabeth remembered the day he was born. It was the first day in months that Ciel had looked her in the eyes. It was a difficult birth, almost taking her life. She remembered word for word what Ciel had said, sitting beside her, holding her hand tightly, as the midwife delivered the child. "It's okay, Elizabeth, it's okay. Your going to be fine. I promise you. It's okay. I love you." I love you. _I love you._ The birth was horrendously painful. She was somewhat happy she'd never have to do it again.

Her child was beautiful, he had the greenest eyes, even greener than Elizabeth's. His slate hair looked just like his father's. His nose and eye shape came from Elizabeth, but he was just like his father. Stoic and rarely smiling, Elizabeth loved him with unwavering loyalty. She had named him Nicholas, after the saint, hoping, in vain, that he would be outwardly kind. She knew that on the inside he cared, but she knew also that he thought showing emotion was showing weakness, so he never did. She was sad that she couldn't have given him a happier home. She new that he had secret pains, demons in his head, things that caused him to harden beyond his years like his father had. But she knew that he would grow to be a ravishing young man, one all the girls would chase, as Elizabeth had chased Ciel. He would grow to be good enough to take up his father's mantle and take on the Phantomhive name, alone, without help.

"Mother," he said, unemotionally, as he took a somewhat timid step towards Elizabeth. He was very careful when he was near her. It made her heart ache to know he was somewhat fearful of her. Or maybe he wasn't. Maybe he felt she had to be handled with care? But even that thought did not sooth her heart.

"Yes, my darling?" she asked, putting a semblance of a smile on her face.

"Father and Sebastian have arrived," he said, inching closer to her, as she turned to look out the window. Sure enough, they were there, just stepping up to the door. Elizabeth must have been really wrapped up in her memories to not realize they were already there.

"They have." Nicholas stood beside her, staring out the window at his father and faithful servant. On the note of Sebastian, Elizabeth knew that there was something wrong with the man. He showed up with her husband back before they were even married, when they were twelve, and he looked the same exact way he did now, after many years. She never asked about him, she knew that all questions would be diverted. She didn't dwell much on him, she knew she would never understand. She looked down at her child, standing on the tips of his toes to see over the window sill. He was small, just like his father. Secretly, she thought he was the cutest thing. She placed her hands under his arms, and boosted him up into her lap.

"Mother," he whined, though he placed his head against her breast in a comfortable position.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. "I love you more than anything else in the whole world." Nicholas smiled slightly, and blushed, one of the rarest and most precious moments Elizabeth had had with him in a long time. She kissed the top of his head, breathing in the scent of his hair. He jumped out of her lap, slightly uncomfortable, and dashed for the door.

"I've got to go," he said, nervously, looking out the door, "Greet father." Elizabeth tried to hide her hurt behind a smile.

"Okay," she said softly. He rushed out the door, closing it behind him.

Elizabeth looked up. Had she just heard what she thought she had? Had Nicholas Phantomhive, the heir to the Phantomhive estate, and her son, just say "I love you,"? I love you. _I love you._


	2. Elizabeth and The Undertaker

Ugh, so, this is going to be a few chapters long, dealing with most of the characters about eighteen years in the future. This story is greatly influenced by the play we're reading in English, or will be in the future. Right now there's nothing in common with it... I think.

Oh, NOTE: GAY, in this story MEANS HAPPY. Not gay as in homosexual. If you already knew that, I love you, if you didn't, go learn the real meanings of all the "bad words."

* * *

Elizabeth greeted Ciel with a fake smile, as she had many reunions before. He was always coming and going on business. It secretly aggravated her to no end. But tonight, tonight, she was greeted with the biggest, happiest smile she had ever seen grace Ciel's lips, even before his parents had been killed. It shocked her so much so that all she could do was stand there and stare, dumbstruck. Nicholas was dumbstruck as well, he stood for the longest time before he registered in his mind that his father was giving him the first of the newest brand of toys his company was producing.

When Ciel approached Elizabeth, he kissed her, full on the lips, and pressed a small box into her hand. She looked at him, puzzled.

"A present," he said gaily. Gaily? Ciel had never been gay, ever, during his entire life. "I love you," he said, and a blush came to Elizabeth's cheeks. A color that had not graced her beautiful face since before she'd married. I love you. _I love you._ He hadn't said those three words in that order since Elizabeth gave birth. Ciel smiled at her reaction, then glanced at Sebastian, as his look darkened. The action passed over Elizabeth's head, as she was too preoccupied with Ciel, and the beautiful necklace he had given her, but Sebastian's smile became malicious, more of a smirk than a smile, and his eyes flashed blood red.

"Have you eaten?" Ciel asked, leading Elizabeth out of the grand hall, placing an arm around her waist.

"Yes. We did not expect you till tomorrow, as your ship was delayed," Elizabeth said, timidly.

"That's okay, that's okay," Ciel said with a flourish. "Nicholas, my boy, it's getting late, you should go to bed." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, as Ciel led her to his chambers. Did he mean to do what she thought he did? Would this be as wonderful as she predicted?

When Elizabeth woke the next morning, it was not to the gentle voice of Ciel, as she thought. She awoke to Maylene, a trusted servant, and only other woman in the house at that point, as her maid was away. Maylene was shrieking, and bawling. Elizabeth covered herself, and looked worriedly at her.

"Ex-Excuse me, Mi-Miss," she said through sobs. "B-But you must c-come qu-quickly. Ma-Master C-Ciel, he-he-" Maylene stammered, grabbing a robe for her to wear. Elizabeth jumped out of bed, ignoring modesty, and tossed the robe on, tying the sash as she ran after Maylene, face grave and hopeful.

"You may want to brace yourself, Miss," Maylene said, standing in front of Ciel's office door. Elizabeth pushed Maylene aside, and threw the door open. Ciel sat in his chair, eyes closed, and unmoving as Finny and Bard stood over him, faces grave. Sebastian was nowhere to be found. Elizabeth need not be told what was wrong. Bard looked up at her horrified face, and sighed.

"He's dead," Bard said, as Elizabeth's eyes welled with tears. She shot a hand out for something to support her, as her head began to spin and her breath caught in her throat. She found Maylene's reassuring arms as she lost consciousness.

When she came to, the Undertaker stood over her, sporting his famous creepy smile. Elizabeth screamed. She had never met the Undertaker before, and no matter how you looked at him, he was scary.

"Miss Elizabeth!" Maylene cried, running over to the two.

"Who is this? Why is he here? Where is my hus-" Elizabeth stopped, as her eyes betrayed her, and tears ran down her cheeks. "Ciel," she gasped, covering her face, as to not let anyone see her tears.

"Mother," Elizabeth looked up, directly into Nicholas's eyes. That's right, she had to be strong. Be strong for her son. But Nicholas stood before her, a boy of ten years, and not a tear in his eye. Her poor child, he had to deal with the loss of his father at such a young age. Now what would become of them? Without Ciel, who would run the Funtom Company? Nicholas was only ten years old! Him running the company was out of the question! And Elizabeth had no mind for business. If she ran it, they would go bankrupt in a year!

"Lady Phantomhive, they call me the Undertaker. I knew your husband in life," the creepy, silver-haired man said, smiling maliciously.

"You knew my husband?"

"Yes, he came to me many a time to help with his watch dog." Elizabeth knew he didn't mean Pluto, the monstrously large dog they kept out back. "I'm here to take care of his body," he said, an uncomforting smile on his lips. Elizabeth blanched at his comment. She glanced back at Nicholas, who was staring unemotionally at a spot on the wall, and her heart ached.

"There's another thing, Miss Elizabeth, Sebastian is gone," Maylene said softly. "At first we thought that perhaps, he, well, perhaps he killed Master Ciel, but it doesn't look that way. He just up and left." Sebastian was completely gone? How would they manage without Sebastian? Elizabeth loved the servants to bits, but there was no way they would be able to run the house by themselves. And Tanaka had died years ago! They had always had Sebastian. The very thought of him gone was- was- unthinkable!

"Did you know about the will?" the Undertaker asked, taking Elizabeth from her musings.

"What?" Elizabeth had no knowledge of any will, they were just thirty years of age, after all.

"It was on his desk, signed and dated for yesterday. It leaves everything to you and your son, on the premise that you let Nicholas Phantomhive run the company."

* * *

So yes, Ciel was acting strange, is dead and Sebastian is gone. Any guesses to what happened? It's quiet obvious, really. You get infinity points and an instant author's watch and favourite if you can guess what will become of Elizabeth in the future. But I hope it's not that obvious.


	3. The Indians Comfort, the Asians Annoy

Woot! Another chapter! So, of the people that guessed... no one was right! (But they were all good ideas) In the next chapter the horrible truth of what will happen to Elizabeth will be revealed! DUN DUN DUN!

* * *

Grell spied on the Phantomhive estate, perched in a tree. He was hoping, from the bottom of his heart, that Sebastian was still somewhere around. Grell had not been prepared for Ciel's death. William, the bastard, hadn't told Grell that Ciel would die. The little shit was the only thing standing between Sebastian and himself. Grell hadn't been able to catch Sebastian before he'd disappeared completely. Grell's heart sank, as he saw his wonderful, beautiful Sebby nowhere. After so many years of pursuing him, Sebastian had just up and left. How could he just leave Grell there, alone? How long had it been? How long had Grell waited for Sebastian? Almost twenty years! Death Gods and Demons didn't age, but the world did.

"You okay?" William landed on the tree opposite the one Grell was seated on. Grell looked away.

"Why do you care?" Grell snapped, glaring at William from the corner of his eye. William grunted and stood straight on his branch. He pushed his glassed to the bridge of his nose.

"You are a fellow Death God and a member of my team. I need to know if you are up for your next job or not." William always emotionally distanced himself from everyone. It enraged Grell, who was so open with his emotions.

"I'm fine!" Grell growled, jumping to his feet and glaring at William.

"We've notified all of his friends and business partners, Miss." Bard stepped up to Elizabeth, solemn-faced.

"Yes, thank you," Elizabeth stood, and realized she was still in her robe. She didn't even have the strength to blush in modesty. She looked to Maylene, who jumped to the rescue, and motioned Elizabeth out of the room. She was whisked away and dressed in a sort of haze. She barely understood anything. When she was presentable, she came back to the hall, to find a few people already there for the wake. Ciel's body was in another room, the Undertaker taking care of him-it. Nicholas was nowhere in sight.

The servants were handling everything well. It was odd. They were usually such mess-ups. They never really changed much from the time Elizabeth first met them. Maylene still had horrible vision and balance. Finny was still a horrible gardener. Bard still burnt meals and exploded the kitchen on a regular bases. The only thing that had really changed was their age, over the years. They'd toned down their rowdiness, thankfully. Maylene no longer had a crush on Sebastian. Bard had become more English in his speech and actions. Finny looked and acted more mature. A romantic relationship had grown between Finny and Maylene. Barely noticeable, but it was there. Bard had a girl in town. He'd been seeing her for years.

Elizabeth realized she was distracting herself from her pain, and smiled ruefully to herself.

"Elizabeth! It's horrible!" Soma popped into Elizabeth's vision, and threw his arms around her. He sobbed onto her shoulder. She rubbed his back reassuringly, though she craved for reassurance herself. "Ciel!" Soma cried. Elizabeth could feel his tears soaking into her black dress. The Indian prince was the same as he'd always been. Rowdy and energetic even with age. He had become more mature though. He rarely cried, and never got into his funks where he was all 'Wo is me, I'm a lonely prince, who's gotten everything I've wanted but this one thing.'

Agni walked over, grim-faced, and pulled Soma off of Elizabeth. "My apologies, Miss Elizabeth." Agni bowed, and looked worriedly down at her. "Are you well after your husband's passing?" he asked, as Soma sobbed on his shoulder. He ignored the prince.

"Yes. Well, as well as any woman can be, I suppose." Elizabeth had always liked Agni. He was kind and gentle. Agni was getting on in years, nearing forty, as was Soma. They were both showing their years for once, what with their grave faces pulled tight. The wrinkles danced across their faces in their grief. Agni was a good butler, much like Sebastian. At the thought of Sebastian, her chest heaved, thinking of how he could leave them in such a horrible time.

"Miss?" Agni asked, noticing her movement. He placed a hand to her arm, in case she fainted.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm alright," she said weakly. Lau strolled up to the three of them. He looked down at Elizabeth, and sighed. Ranmao was at his side.

"Are you well, Lady Phantomhive?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. She smiled weakly at him.

"Yes, I'm well." She'd never really liked the Asian. He seemed like, well, a pompous bastard. He always pretended to know what was going on, though he rarely did. Whenever she was near him, she could smell the opium emanating from his person. It sickened her. And his women. They made Elizabeth's skin crawl. How could anyone be so attracted to such-such whores! And he was nearly fifty! Ranmao was the worst of them. She was Lau's favorite, and she was ageing as he was. Maybe he truly loved her? But she was still a whore. They weren't married. And her personality! She had _no_ personality what so ever! How could he be attracted to her? Lau now had a head of white hair, and had grown a matching beard and moustache. He had wrinkles around his eyes, and his cheeks were stretched taunt across his face. Ranmao was faring no better. Her hair was still ebony black, but her face was just as wrinkled as Lau's. She could no longer pull off the short skirts and low necklines.

Elizabeth was gland of thier ageing. Although she was afraid one day she would be old and decrepit like them. She had no idea what was about to happen in just a few moments, and what it would mean for her and Nicholas.


	4. A White Man is Not Necessarily an Angel

Sorry about the long wait, I've had a hard time adjusting to school... I swear the teachers plan to have all their tests on the same day! So now I think we can all assume where this story is going...

"Oh, oh! This is horrible! Horrendous! This is a scandal! A down right calamity!" The Viscount Druitt threw himself out of the door to the room Ciel's body, and the Undertaker were in, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

The Viscount was a magnet for scandal. Elizabeth had a very low image of him. He was a molester and a rapist. He sold people on the black market. _People!_ And he consorted in the black arts, as rumour had it. He was now in his sixties and still thought he was twenty. He tried to seduce young women. Not even young women, they were girls. Girls who hadn't even hit puberty yet. No, Elizabeth wanted nothing to do with him. She wished that he would just hurry up and die already, put everyone else out of their misery. Why he dared come to Ciel's wake, Elizabeth had no idea. He even had the audacity to wear white. To a wake! Not to mention that his clothes were not flattering his pot-bellied figure. Elizabeth loathed the man. Maybe even more than Lau and Ranmao.

"It's ghastly! Repulsive! Hideous! Shocking!" The Viscount continued, throwing his body around in ways he probably thought attractive, but was actually everything he described.

"Okay, Druitt, we know you have a way with words, so get on with it!" one of Ciel's business partners shouted at him. He was from Korea. Elizabeth tried to hide her amusement.

"Fine!" he said indignantly, "The Earl Phantomhive, friend and family to us all, has the mark of a demon upon him!"

Elizabeth couldn't even register what he had said.

"What is this nonsense?" Elizabeth bellowed, ignoring the image of a proper woman she was supposed to have on.

"It is true! I have seen it with my own eyes! The mark of the devil on the Earl's left eye! He has concealed it all these years with his eye-patch!" Druitt cried. He had everyone's attention. This was what he wanted. There were murmurs among the gathering, and a lady or two fainted.

"Show us!" Lau cried, and all of the people gathered in the great hall followed the Viscount to the room Ciel's body was in. The Undertaker was overwhelmed with the sudden crowd, and was unable to hide the mark of Sebastian. Ciel laid in the casket, dressed in the beautiful blue that Elizabeth had learned to love for so many years. And they saw it. They all saw it. Every last one of them.

Ciel's demon-marked eye. Even in death he held the mark Sebastian left on him. Elizabeth gasped, and felt faint. How could Ciel have the mark of the devil on him? Elizabeth knew Ciel. She'd married him for God's sake! There was no way he could have contracted with the black man.

"The Earl must have been a witch!" the Viscount announced over the murmuring crowd. A ripple ran through the crowd. A witch? The Earl Phantomhive was a witch?

"He was no witch!" Elizabeth screamed, as tears came to her eyes. She would never let them run her husband's name through the mud. She loved him, even in death. He was honourable! How could they accuse him of witchcraft just hours after his death? Had they no respect? Did they even know him?

"Oh no?" Lau asked, putting a sleeve-covered hand to his mouth in mock surprise. That sleazy bastard was trying to ruin Ciel's name as well! Elizabeth's hatred for Lau grew exponentially in just moments.

"Lau! You know as well as I do that Ciel could never sign his name in the devil's book! You knew him, Lau! You knew him!" Elizabeth pleaded.

"I knew him, yes, Lady Elizabeth. But did you?" Lau smirked at her, and she felt the room grow cold.

"Elizabeth is right!" Prince Soma screamed, his face a mask of anger, "There is no way that Ciel could contract a demon! You all just want to ruin his good name! You bastards!" Soma's face was running with tears, and he stomped his foot like a child throwing a tantrum. Elizabeth's heart grieved for this friend of her's.

"No one stands up for witches, save other witches!" Druitt yelled, and the gathering turned on her. They glared at her.

"The Lady Phantomhive, a witch?"

"Prince Soma? No way!"

"She's a witch!"

"Burn them!"

"We must burn them at the stake!" Druitt yelled, happy to once again have the attention of everyone around him. The Viscount would do anything for attention, even accuse a high-standing lady of witchery. And Elizabeth had no proof in her defence. Neither did Soma, who again made Elizabeth's heart grieve. How could anyone deny being a witch? It was impossible! Just look at the Salem Witch Trials! Upstanding citizens were accused and executed.

"Neither of them are witches. They only wish for you to not blacken their good friend's name," Agni said, trying to calm down the group. "I mean really, Lady Elizabeth just lost her dear husband. And I'm sure that there is a reasonable explanation as to why our dear friend the Lord Phantomhive has such a mark upon him," Elizabeth assumed that normally Agni's logic would have soothed the crowd. Unfortunately, it didn't.

"You can't trust an Indian! They do not fear God! They wallow in their own filth and sin! We must burn the lot of them!" Druitt screamed, pointing at the three of them. "BURN THEM ALL!"


	5. Certainly a Certain Death

So much work to do! I have two tests next week and a paper due! They are working us like dogs! I can't wait for Thanksgiving break because then I won't have to do anything but eat turkey and put up with my grand parents. Althought that last thought kinda just ruined my thoughts...

Anyway, here's the next chapter! I love you all for reviewing this story, It makes me very happy!

* * *

Elizabeth sat solemnly next to Nicholas. The voice of the minister drifted slowly around the grand church. It was Ciel's funeral. Elizabeth made a promise to herself that she would not, under any circumstances, cry. But she had so many things on her mind. What with the accusations of witchery, and Ciel's demon mark. Elizabeth couldn't believe it. She refused to believe that Ciel had contracted with a demon. But the mark was there for everyone to see. How could she deny it?

Maybe it was the devil trying to cause their deaths? Maybe he had placed the mark on Ciel after he'd killed him? Maybe the devil knew that someone would find the mark and that it would cause Nicholas and her deaths? There was nothing wrong with Ciel the night before, he was in perfect health even. There was no way he'd died of natural causes. And to anyone who was looking in at them it would seem that Elizabeth poisoned him! Whether Elizabeth could get out of this scandal alive, socially or physically, she knew not.

And what had happened to Sebastian? Had he tried to protect Ciel as he always did, and ended up killed along with him? If he had, where was his body? Had the devil stolen Sebastian's body? And if so, what for? Elizabeth had thought the world of Sebastian. He could do anything! It was so hard for Elizabeth to believe he'd let Ciel die. He was like an angel that had rescued Ciel from the depths of Hell! How could he let Ciel succumb to the devil so easily, and now of all times?

Elizabeth's thoughts drifted to Soma and Agni. She felt her chest heave as she thought of the two. The yard didn't dare lock up a noble woman without looking into the scandal even a little, but they held no reserves for locking up two Indians, even if one was a prince. How were Elizabeth's two dearest friends? What were they doing to them in jail? She swallowed a sob, blinking away the tears she dared not let escape.

A hand was placed on Elizabeth's. A small, childish hand that reminded her of Ciel when he was young. She held that had and brought it to her lips. She kissed it and rubbed it against her cheek, looking into Nicholas's green eyes. They held little feeling, no remorse, no pain, just determination. Elizabeth knew that Nicholas would be a great man, if he got out of this scandal alive.

"This too shall pass," Nicholas whispered into his mother's ear. She looked at him alarmed. What did he mean by that? This too shall pass? Did he mean that the scandal would blow over, and she would keep her life, and be able to live happily with him? Did he mean her life, was he certain she would die? Or perhaps he meant that the pain of Ciel's death would leave with her life? As her thoughts flitted by her eyes, she realized that what she was thinking was preposterous, Nicholas was just spouting nonsense. There was no way she could get anything of substance from that old cliché line. Or could she?

After Ciel's burial, the investigation began. The Yard reviewed the evidence, little as it was, and took the testimony of the people who worked closely with Ciel. They all testified that Ciel was a great man, and that he could never contract with a demon. But they had little nice to say about Elizabeth or Nicholas. They all claimed that Elizabeth was an odd girl who everyone suspected dabbled in the dark arts. Druitt even said that he had seen her and her son at some of his occult meetings. The Yard didn't dare put a child on trail, so Nicholas was pardoned, but Elizabeth was not.

There was no trail for Elizabeth. Her sentence was already decided by the Queen. It mattered not whether she was guilty, the Queen had to set an example for anyone who dared go against the religion of England or step out of line. Making an example of the nobles was what the Queen liked to do best. If the commoners knew that not even those of noble birth could get away with witch craft, it was more likely that they would not even think of crossing into the forbidden craft.

There was little that could save Elizabeth. There was little evidence in most witch trials, only testimony of those who were wronged. This case didn't even need testimony, the accusers had Ciel's eye, the proof that Ciel had been bewitched and ample proof that Elizabeth could be a witch. Just the fact that heathen Indians were involved darkened the situation for her. Her dear friends were going to die, just as she would, no doubt.

No, there was no way Elizabeth could be saved from the certain death that awaited her at the stake. Except one thing, one miracle that could save her from the stake, even for a mere six more months. Ciel's parting gift. The second sinful night Elizabeth had little chance to revel in gave her life until her child was born. She had her suspicions when she missed her ministration the first time, and by the time they had given her the sentence she was certain. They would dare not murder an unborn child. Her life was saved for now.

She sat in the jail cell, her hand against her womb. She knew this child would have a horrendous life when it was born. It would grow, knowing no parental warmth, nor any motherly love. She thought on how her two children would ever survive in the world without her or Ciel. What would happen to them? How could they live? They would hopefully have the servants Maylene, Bard and Finny, they were useless yes, but dedicated. Nicholas and Elizabeth's unborn child would have their inheritance, a fortune, and the Funtom company. Oh Elizabeth dreaded this end she would soon meet. Seeing her two children as her body would be engulfed in flames.


	6. Indian Food Anyone?

So... this is depressing, isn't it? Would you believe that I'm actually a happy person? Oh well. By the way this story was abstractly inspired by The Crucible by Arthur Miller.

* * *

Neither Soma nor Agni were privileged with a trail, for the same reason as Elizabeth, to set an example. It didn't help much that both of them were "heathen Indians." Unfortunately for them, neither could bare a child as Elizabeth could, so both had their execution day scheduled. They were to be burned at the stake in the middle of London. It was a huge day in the minds of all Londoners and visiting noble people.

Yes, come seen the damned heathen Indians burn at the stake! It's a national celebration! We'll all chow down on their curry as we watch their bodies being licked by flames! We'll scream racial slurs as their screams echo off the buildings! We'll celebrate as the life is burned from their bodies, and their souls are encased in an eternal hell-fire for their crimes against humanity!

And to top it off, Elizabeth was forced to watch as her friends expired in the flames.

When the day the she'd been dreading finally came, a butler of the Queen came to her cell door. She knew him well, he had come to despise Ciel over the years. He was enraged that he could not pin any crime he commited on Ciel. No matter how hard he tried, he could not tarnish the Phantomhive name, and he knew that. His name was Earl Gray. No doubt he was ecstatic at this turn of events that had killed Ciel and landed Elizabeth in jail. He smiled malevolently at her as he opened her cell door with an ominous creek. She shuttered as he roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. She nearly fell over with the force of it.

"Well well, the lovely young bride of Earl Phantomhive has ended up in an unsightly place like this." Elizabeth sat silently, staring blankly at the barred wall of her cell. She could feel his anger at her absence of a reaction. He slammed her against the wall, glaring straight into her eyes. She made no movement or noise, just stared straight back at him.

"I could rape you, and no one would care," he hissed at her, his face contorting with rage. She made no sound, just stared him in the eyes with unwavering control of her emotions. She was scared to death, but she wouldn't let him know. He growled and pulled her out the cell door.

"Your little heathen friends burn today," he sang he escorted her out of the jail and into the blinding sun. She had been in that cell for four months, never seeing the light of day for so long had killed her inside, as she was a child of the sun. As her eyes became adjusted to the light, she could feel the light shining from her hair for the first time in months, and she wanted to cry with happiness.

She looked up then, and was greeted by a huge pile of logs, and two high poles. Her heart became tense, and her eyes stung with the oncoming tears. She clutched her stomach, as her knees felt weak. She grabbed Gray's shoulder in a reaction to her dizzy head. He turned around at her touch and, for an instant, worry and regret flashed across his face. Then he was Gray again, and he pulled her hurriedly by the arm to the front of the crowd that was looking up at the poles.

She somehow knew the instant that her two dear friends exited their jail. She turned, and stared at them. The few months of their incarceration had changed them greatly. Soma no longer held the air of a naïve boy. He had aged so much in such a short time. His unusually prolonged youthful innocence had been brutally stolen from him, and Elizabeth wanted to bawl her eyes out. Agni was hard now, harder and meaner than he was ever meant to be. He held a stern countenance, as he stalked over to the poles. Their advance to their death was as solemn as a death march for them, but a circus procession for the on-lookers. Elizabeth wanted to scream at the rejoicing people. She wanted to grab the torch that would be the end of her friends and burn each and everyone of those horrible, heartless people. Two white men quickly tied the Indians to the poles, smirking as they did so. Elizabeth knew in her heart these men were whispering racial slurs in her friends' ears as they did so, mocking them for the last time before their deaths.

She could hear when the first match was lit. It over powered all the screaming and cheering of the crowd and threatened to deafen Elizabeth. The first torch was lit by the match and the whoosh of the oil lighting up almost killed her. She felt her heart race as the torch seemed to float to the base of Soma's pole. Then the second match was lit and the second torch lit. When it hit Agni's base Elizabeth almost fell to her knees. It took almost twenty grueling minutes for the tinder near their feet to catch. She watched as her friends' bodies were engulfed in flame. The stench of burning flesh flirted with Elizabeth's grieving nostrils. She ground her teeth as the tears in her eyes finally spilled out. They flew down her cheeks with enough force to put out the fires slowly torturing her friends to death. The sound of the cheering crowd slowly drifted away from Elizabeth's ears as she looked Soma in the eyes. She could see the pain in his eyes. But neither he nor Agni let out even a whimper.

Soma looked determinately at Elizabeth through the pain he was feeling. His mouth opened and, with great effort, he spoke, "Be strong, Elizabeth, Ciel would not want you to cry so." With that final grunt of a sentence, he passed out from the smoke and pain. Elizabeth looked then at Agni, who was fighting desperately with the pain, trying with all his might not to scream. He noticed Elizabeth and smiled weakly through a clenched jaw.

Elizabeth could no longer watch her friends' souls slowly leave them. The sight was enough to kill her, yet somehow she lived. Maybe it was sheer will to give her unborn child life that allowed her to live through that spectacle. Either way, she screamed, and scraped at her eyes, pealing skin off under her finger nails. Earl Gray jumped at her, and futilely tried to remove her hands from her face. But it was too late, for she had already clawed her eyes out.

* * *

I never imagined that I would kill Soma and Agni... They're just so nice! I love them!

Originally I was going to have Elizabeth have a miscarraige, but I like the clawing her eyes out part better. I'm so twisted.


	7. Elizabeth's Life is Taken

Hi everyone! I give you this as a Christmas/Hanukkah/Yule/Whatever you want it to be, present. This is probably the last chapter, unless you convince me to write about Evelynne/Nicholas/Sebastian after this or Ciel/Agni/Soma/Elizabeth in heaven. But if I do write that, it'll be in the Spring, since FENCING has started and I have NO TIME for anything.

Please, drive safely, and if you only have a learner's permit, DO NOT drive with your friends. And if you have a licence, DO NOT let a teenager with a learner's permit drive you around, especially if your not their kin. Trust me, you WILL crash, and you WILL die, and everyone WILL mourn you.

* * *

Elizabeth screamed. That was about all she could do, scream and push. She couldn't see a thing, but she knew there were two young women and one old assisting her. Sweat streamed down her body. Her water had broken earlier that day, or maybe it was night? She couldn't tell. She could no longer see the dim light in her cell that told her it was daytime out side. Not that she regretted clawing her eyes out. On the contrary, she felt relief when she had come-too in her cell to find herself sightless. Her cheeks had been covered in dried blood that was now, almost four months later, just coming off as she sweated with the pain. She knew that she looked a mess to her three helpers, but she no longer cared about her appearance as she had when she was a child.

"Keep pushing," one of the girls said. Elizabeth let out one last scream as she felt her child slide out of her womb. She gasped, holding the hand of one of the girls. She felt so weak, and just wanted to pass out for a few hours.

"It's a girl!" the girl hold Elizabeth's hand exclaimed excitedly as Elizabeth felt her new-born babe placed in her hands. The child did not scream, but whimpered slightly as Elizabeth felt for her tiny hand. Elizabeth gripped her child's hand loosely and placed a kiss on the small, delicate fingers. The child made an odd half-giggle half-cry at Elizabeth's action.

"A girl?" Elizabeth asked hoarsely, holding the babe to her bosom.

"Aye" the old woman said, and Elizabeth could hear the old woman's bones creak as she stood. "A name?" the woman demanded.

"Evelynne," Elizabeth growled. She hated the old woman, who looked down on her like she was dirt. Elizabeth may have spit the name out in anger, but she had put a lot of thought into the name of her child. With almost eight months in jail, she had had a long time to think about what to name her child. If it had been a boy, she would have called him Johnathan. Both meant life, which her child gave her, even for just eight more months.

"Evelynne 'tis then," the old woman grunted. Elizabeth felt Evelynne pulled out of her grip and almost screamed.

"I'll be takin' 'er ta yer other 'un then," she said, as Elizabeth heard her limp out of the cell. Elizabeth almost cried. "You'll be put ta burn in a few min'tes. Yer son's here ta watch ya even! Ain't tat nice? Bu' I'll tell ya sometin' good. Yer son got hisself a bu'ler wit yer money. Sos he'll be looked after."

The three women left Elizabeth alone in her cell, tired and childless. When Elizabeth was certain she was alone, she sobbed into her knees.

The door opened again, and she heard two men enter. She looked up, without seeing anything, and was grabbed by both arms.

"Come on, you witch, your going to burn now. It's all set up, we're just waiting for the guest of honor. Elizabeth clenched her jaw, as she led out of her cell, and thrown out the door of the jail and into what felt like one of those rare sunny London days. The arms holding her up were somehow comforting as she was led to her doom. They tied her tightly to the pole. She could see nothing, but hear everything. She heard the cheers of the crowd, and for some reason, was not afraid. She heard the match light, then the torch. Her heart was racing fast, and she felt alive for the first time in months! The cheers reached a climax as the torch was dropped. The fire started much faster than it had with Agni and Soma. Elizabeth felt no remorse when she thought of them. She began to laugh, as the flames licked at her ankles.

"You all will burn in hell for this!" Elizabeth laughed loudly, and the crowd was silenced. "Yes! You all live your lives, accusing others of sinning when you all know full well that you are as bad as you accuse others of being! Hypocrites! The lot of you are hypocrites!" The flames now reached Elizabeth's waist, but she did not scream. She didn't even feel the flames. She could only imagine what the crowd looked like, she imagined her boy Nicholas in the back on a high platform, Evelynne clutched in his arms, as he cried uncontrollably.

As Elizabeth expired in the flames, she knew that her child would live a sad, painful life. But she also knew that her two children would make a huge impression on the world. They would be grow to be two, amazing children which Elizabeth could be proud of.

But if Elizabeth could have seen what was happening before she died, she would not have seen what she thought she would. What she would have seen was Nicholas standing in the crowd, unemotionally staring up at her with an eye covered by his father's eye patch, and Sebastian standing next to him, smirking in delight. Evelynne was clutched in his arms, and she was giggling happily.


	8. Purgatory or Hell? That is the Question!

First update in a while. I apologize! I've been swamped. This is set in Heaven now, so now Elizabeth, Soma, and Agni can be omniscient.

* * *

Elizabeth blinked, as she saw a blinding light emanating from all around her. She shielded her eyes with her arm, as she sat up. She could feel two people sitting, cross-legged on either side of her. When her eyes became adjusted, she looked at them. Next to her sat Agni and Soma, dressed all in white. Elizabeth couldn't believe it. Her two best friends were sitting in front of her, smiling sadly at her. That was when she realized that she could see again.

"Soma, Agni," she breathed, as if she was scared that if she spoke to loudly they would disappear.

"Elizabeth," Agni said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth felt the pressure in her eyes from her on-coming tears. She smiled widely, whipping at her eyes. Soma pounced on her, giving her the tightest hug she had ever gotten.

"I love you two, I love you!" Elizabeth sobbed into Soma's shoulder, as he stroked her hair calmingly. She stayed like that for a moment, breathing in the smell of them, curry and cinnamon, and rejoicing in their presence. But there were questions gnawing on the corner of her mind- what was going on? Why were they alive, why was _she_ alive? Where was Ciel? She broke away from Soma's embrace to ask her questions.

"What's going on here?" she asked, looking from Soma's to Agni's face. They grew solemn, looking at their knees.

Soma looked up sheepishly, "We're in Heaven, Elizabeth." Elizabeth drew a sharp breath, her eyes growing wide. She could hardly believe it. After all that happened, she had made it to Heaven, and so had the so called "heathens." She laughed at the thought! If only the people who had rejoiced in their burning could see them now! Immediately they went to Heaven! No stop-over at Purgatory, and not even a step into Hell! Then she thought again of Ciel, and something must have changed in her face, because her two friends grew grave. She looked at them, as they looked at each other.

Then Agni cleared his throat, and looked Elizabeth in the eyes solemnly. "Elizabeth," he paused, glancing at Soma. "Ciel is not in heaven. He's- he is in Hell." Elizabeth didn't understand. Ciel wasn't in Heaven? Ciel was in _Hell_? How- how could this happen? _She_ made it to Heaven, and _he_ didn't? Her beloved Ciel, in Hell?

Elizabeth snorted, "your joking. But it's not funny, Agni. Seriously, where is Ciel?"

"You can look for yourself, Elizabeth," Agni said gravely, as a hole appeared in the light that seemed to hold the three of them up. Elizabeth looked at them, then looked through the hole. There she saw him, her husband, Ciel, retching in pain as his body was licked by hell-fire. Elizabeth nearly fainted and just barely held back the vomit that was threatening to exit her stomach. She wanted to scream and cry, and rave, and hurt, and kill, and die. But Elizabeth, through her distress, realized something. Ciel was not in Hell. He was in Purgatory. It was still distressing, but it gave her solace. She held back her tears with effort, convincing herself that she was jaded enough to hold back her tears. She looked back at Soma and Agni, setting her face.

"Elizabeth, I'm-"

"Don't," Elizabeth interrupted, holding a hand up to silence him. "I'm okay, let's just let it be the giant pink elephant in the room, okay?" Elizabeth pleaded, smiling in distress.

Neither Soma nor Agni said anything for a moment, confused looks on their faces. "What's a giant pink elephant have to do with this, Elizabeth?" Soma asked, his brow knotting together in thought. Agni looked at her as if she had lost her mind, and chewed on his thumb. Elizabeth laughed, throwing her head back, and basking in the happiness that came over her for the first time in many months.

"It's just an English saying, Soma, it means let's just ignore it, okay? For me?" Elizabeth said, smiling. Soma and Agni's faces lit up in understanding of the phrase, then darkened again, understanding everything she'd said.

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth," Agni said, as Soma nodded his head vigorously. Elizabeth smiled brightly at them.

"Good, and Agni? We're in Heaven now, everyone is equal in Heaven, everyone is equal in the eyes of God, and we are all equal at birth. You needn't call me lady."

* * *

I put Ciel in Purgatory because he doesn't really deserve to go to Hell. I just think that no one is truely evil, except maybe Sebastian, and everyone is a product of their lives. Ciel's life sucked, so he was a "bad guy" but he can walk the path to redemption.


	9. Blue Skyes, Black Souls

Hello! Well, new chapter! I love everyone who follows this story! You're all so amazing! I love all the comments I get, and when I get the email from this site showing me the comments, I file them away on my computer and read them over and over again! And that sounds kinda really creepy, BUT! I hope it shows how much I love you all!

* * *

Nicholas sat, head on the desk, glaring at the wall. He was an angry boy, a nasty boy. He hated everyone and everything. He hated his father, he hated his servants Maylene, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka. He hated English society, the Queen herself, Her many noblemen and servants. He hated his family, strangers he passed in the streets, business partners and associates. He really did hate most people. The only people he really liked were his mother, who was killed, and his baby sister. Though he was certain he would hate her when she started talking, and being a girl. He didn't even like his butler, Skye, who did whatever Nicholas asked without question. As Nicholas was brooding, and burning holes into the walls of his study, the one that had been previously owned by his father, Skye entered the room, carrying a platter with a pot of tea, a tea cup and saucer. Nicholas glared up at Skye, who smiled, and bowed politely.

"I have brought the Young Master some tea. Earl Grey," Skye said, placing the tea cup and saucer in front of Nicholas, and pouring, most extravagantly, the steaming tea into the cup, without spilling a drop. Nicholas watched unemotionally as the cup was filled. When it was, he picked up the cup, and raised it to his lips. He glared at Skye even darker, and threw the cup at him, picking up the tea pot and smashing it over the desk. Skye stared at Nicholas is shock, steaming hot tea soaking into his clothes, and small rips where the broken china bit into the fabric. Skye sighed, and began picking up the small shards of china, ignoring his master's evil eye.

"Young Master, I must plead with you to stop these childish outbursts. This is the fifth time this week you have destroyed something, and it is only Wednesday. You will send the house into poverty at this rate." Skye pulled a towel out of thin air, as it appeared, and began mopping up the tea on the desk, as Nicholas watched smugly from his chair.

"Oh, but I do love to see you ruffled like man-handled chicken, Skye." Nicholas, said, looking very much like his father when he was thirteen. "Besides, I do not wish to drink tea, like a tea-sucking Englishman. I will drink coffee from now on, Skye. If I get anything else unless specifically asked for, I will go on a rampage and break all the dishes I can lay my hands on." Skye just sighed, and walked to the door, carrying the towel, damp from the tea, and containing the broken china. The carpet and desk that the tea was rudely thrown at was dry as the desert, and no stray pieces of china could be seen.

Skye bowed to Nicholas, placing his hand on his chest, "Yes, my Lord," he said, before exiting the room. When he was gone, Nicholas slouched back in his chair.

Skye had managed to interrupt Nicholas's brooding, and his mind turned to think of him. In a way, he was a legacy from his father's days. Which, as soon as Elizabeth had been arrested, ended. Nicholas had quickly taken over, slowly filling with hatred toward all things English. But he needed a guide. All the servants had stayed on at the manor, all but Sebastian, who had disappeared as soon as Ciel died. Without Sebastian, the entire house fell into disarray, since no one really new what they were doing, even when he had been there. Nicholas had been angry, full to the brim with animosity toward Mother England, and had obtained a new butler, who was really the old butler under a different name. Nicholas had made a pact with a demon, the same demon that had served the Phantomhive who ruled before him. He named him Skye, so that he could be a different butler, only with the same face. The name was also amusing for Nicholas, because it was the English name for Ciel. It was stupid and childish, yes, but Nicholas was stupid and childish. It had taken quite a bit of convincing, but the other servants had quickly accepted Skye into their ranks.

Of course, Skye had taken on Nicholas for his soul, but also for revenge. Ciel, his Beloved Little Master, and coveted soul, had not given himself up to Sebastian so easily, in fact, he hadn't given himself up at all. He had pleaded with Sebastian to allow him one night after his revenge had been achieved. Sebastian thought the Earl would obey the contract, as that was the noble thing to do. He figured the not-so-Young Master would simply lay with his wife for one last time, and kiss the forehead of his child, then offer himself up as Sebastian's dinner. But that was not what he did. Yes, he lay with his wife, and yes, kissed his son's forehead, but he had also ingested poison. Sebastian had no idea that the Earl was thinking of suicide, since he had always kept his word in the past, but he had. And, by the time Sebastian found the Earl the next mourning, he was already cold, laying out on the desk that Nicholas now sat at, his soul burning in Purgatory.

Of course, Sebastian could enter Purgatory whenever he wished, as he told his Young Master. "I would follow you to the depths of Hell," as he had said when he rescued the Young Master from his captivity in the Viscount Druitt's home. But the Young Master went back on his word, he attempted to break the contract. So Sebastian would destroy the Earl. Sebastian caused Elizabeth's death. He put all the pieces into place for the torture and murder of the Earl's dear wife. And now he turned to Ciel's son, Nicholas.

Sebastian would take Ciel's soul, there was no question about that, he just needed to torture him a little before the final deed was done.


	10. The Angels That are Demons

Hello! I'm back! I just spent the last 2 months doing hard labour at at Girl Scout camp. yay. So anyway, this was SO much fun to write, since I haven't written anything in a while. I hope you enjoy!

** This chapter is dedicated to Eve Is A Slave To Life, for her review. I really loved it, it made me laugh!**

* * *

Many years passed, and now Nicholas was twenty years old. Skye felt that he was ready to start his plan. He created one nemesis after another for the Young Master, and Nicholas gladly ran around like a chicken without a head attempting to kill them. But they were nothing, just some insignificant mortals that Sebastian had bent to his will. Of course, Nicholas was nothing like his father. His father would have quickly dispatched these small players, always keeping his eye on the big game. But Nicholas was stupid, and always thought the small-fry he was chasing at the moment was the big one. Ciel had been so much fun to work for. He had always kept an eye on Sebastian, on his enemies, and on his friends, waiting for one to make a move, ready to kill them if need be. Nicholas, on the other hand, hated Sebastian, but did not keep a close eye on him, assuming that he only worked for his owner's best interests. He had no eye for the bigger picture when he fought his enemies, and he had no friends. Ciel would pretend to be friends with some advantageous players, and manipulate them as the need arouse. But Nicholas had no friends. No one liked him. Except his sister.

Evelynne was a beautiful young girl now, seven years old. She had golden hair that shone brightly in the light. Her eyes large, doe-like eyes were a dark blue, like her father's. She was small and fragile, and Nicholas, despite his all-encompassing hatred, loved her. He wanted her to live a good long life, outside all the English underground. When ever he was with her, he felt ashamed of all he had done, all that he felt, because she, she was an angel, and he did not deserve her presence.

But, of course, Evelynne was not a little angel. She was more like her father than Nicholas was. She, with only a few years under her belt, knew more about the world than Nicholas, with his twenty years of experience. She knew Skye for what he was. A demon. A demon who was going to torture her poor, stupid brother, until he eventually ate his soul. She, despite all her protests to her only friends, felt a small bond, but a bond none the less, to her brother. He had taken care of her for all the time she'd been alive. He fed her, he clothed her, and he bought her anything she wanted. He was the perfect brother. Her relationship with Nicholas was very much like her father's relationship with their great aunt, Madame Red. Ciel could manipulate her, and use her, and condemn her, but he could not kill her.

Even though Nicholas was too dense to keep an eye on Skye, Evelynne did. She watched him constantly, and when the need arouse, she pretended to want to play with him, to keep him out of his little schemes that she knew he was creating for her brother. She would sit and absorb every bit of information she could. She would sit beside Nicholas in his study and quietly play with her dolls, not saying a word. If he got up to go to the bathroom or stretch his legs, she would, quick as lightning, run over to his desk, and riffle through his papers, then quickly put them all back the way they had been before, and just as Nicholas would return, she'd be back on the floor, putting a different dress on her doll. When Skye or Nicholas would throw her out of the room to talk "grown-up business," Evelynne would plop down right outside the door, and listen, always getting everything she needed to keep tabs on them. When they would go to the door, she'd be sitting in the hallway, having a tea party with little china cups filled with air. Nicholas was none the wiser of the intelligence of his sister. He knew she was smart for her age, and he thought the world of her, but he still thought her ignorant of his dealings with the underground. Skye was suspicious of Evelynne, but she was too quick for him, and he never really got any proof of his suspicions. He would try little things, testing her knowledge, setting intelligent traps for her, but she always seemed to be one step ahead of him. And Nicholas did not enjoy finding Skye with his precious baby sister, and always ordered him away from her.

Nicholas was just a nuisance to both his sister and his butler, both with their plans that used him to get something bigger, something that Nicholas just couldn't see. Nicholas was after some unknown. He wanted those that killed his mother to die. But no one directly killed her. So Skye sent him off to kill those that tied her to the stake, then on to the police that held her in prison, then those that orchestrated and organized the burning. And soon most people involved had been killed. Now they were after the nobles, and soon Skye would send Nicholas to kill the queen, the woman that Ciel respected most out of all the people he had known. Then Skye's real plan would begin. Skye, of course was after Nicholas's soul. He would torture Nicholas as much as he could, then take him down to Purgatory where he would parade him around in front of Ciel before devouring him. Then Skye would tell Ciel of all the wonderfully nasty things that Skye had done to his family. Then the ex-Earl, filled with despair, would have his soul eaten by the one person he had thought he could trust in his life, and knew would betray him in death. It was a perfect plan, and just thinking of it filled Skye with delight and made his daily life serving his new Young Master bearable.

Evelynne, on the other hand, was out to prevent Skye from destroying her brother. But not out of compassion for him. She knew that it would be hard to exist on her own in England. She would be expected to marry, and a husband would get in the way of her future plans. If she did not marry, then her goals would be harder to reach, due to the gossip that would undoubtedly run wild throughout England about her. All the women would keep close tabs on her, on the look-out for any bit of gossip they could use, and it would be almost impossible for her to make a move. And, at the moment, she was merely a child, and she would have to live with a relative. There was no way of getting around that. She could not exist in this present age alone. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed Nicholas. And so, without compassion, she would protect him from that enemy that he could not see.


	11. The Hidden Hatred

Two more chapters to go. I actually have them all typed up but I'm a horrible person so I'm not uploading them all at the same time. Expect the next one sometime next week. You're all confused, I know from your comments, but trust me, it all makes sense in the end.

* * *

Skye strode into Nicholas's study, a broad smirk on his face. He looked to Evelynne, and then looked to his watch. It was well past her bed time. He cleared his throat, and both Nicholas and Evelynne looked up at him. "Excuse me, Master, Young Mistress, but it is now nine thirteen, it is well past your bed time, Young Mistress." Evelynne glared up at him, discarding her doll on the floor.

"It's not 'well' past my bed time! It's only thirteen minutes!" Evelynne said, pouting and looking at Nicholas. He sighed, and looked her in the eyes.

"Evie, it's time for you to go to bed. I'll put you to bed tonight," Nicholas said, getting up, and taking Evelynne's hand.

"But Nick! I don't wanna go to bed! I'm not tired!" she pleaded, trying not to be pulled along to her room. But she was too weak. She was only seven, and could not put up a fight against a strong twenty year old man. Evelynne had inherited her father's frailty, she had asthma. But Nicholas had gotten his mother's strength. She fought him, though it was a loosing battle. But she needed to stay. She needed to know what Skye was so eager to tell Nicholas, she knew it was important. She had to keep tabs on them, or else something bad might happen.

But Nicholas was in no mood to fight her. He swiftly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, proceeding to her room. There he helped her undress, much to her annoyance, she was, after all, seven. She could dress herself. He then helped put her nightgown on, and threw her in bed, receiving giggles. He tucked her in, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Evie. Don't ever forget that," he said, before leaving the room. Evelynne lay in bed, surrounded by complete darkness, save the little light from the moon that slipped in through the window. She knew she couldn't risk leaving bed so soon to hear what they were talking about. Skye was already too suspicious of her. No, she had to stay in bed, ignorant of what was going on, until mourning. Besides, she was kind of tired.

Nicholas returned to the study, finding Skye there, awaiting his return. "What do you want, Skye. I have a headache," Nicholas said, rubbing his temples. Skye smirked.

"Your constant headaches are caused by your insistence on drinking coffee despite your allergy to caffeine," the sentence was said with the greatest disdain, "My Lord." Skye was then fixed with one of those hate-filled stares that he was so used to. "My, Lord, this is the night you've been waiting for. We've managed to kill off almost everyone. We have one more to go before we are done. But we must do it tonight, or you may not get away unnoticed. Your ship to America leaves tomorrow mourning."

"Who is it, Skye?" Nicholas was in no mood for thinking games. He had spent the last seven years killing off people who had helped in the death of his beloved mother. He wanted it over so he could get on with his and Evelynne's lives. He was willing to run off to America, to get away with his crimes. If that wasn't punishment enough for his evil-doings.

"The Queen, my Lord." Nicholas looked up at Skye from the paper he had been scribbling on. The Queen of England? Skye couldn't be serious. There was no way that Skye could kill _The Queen_ of _England_. Sure, he could get away with stupid peasants, members of the Yard, and even Nobility, but _the Queen_? He could kill her men, like Grey, who he'd murdered in his own home not six hours ago, but he couldn't even get to the Queen. "We must leave now, Master, if we wish to finish in time."

"I have to go get Evelynne ready to go, I need to tell her we're leaving, I need to pack, I need- I need-"

Skye caught Nicholas by the arm as he tried to push past him. "My Lord, we can prepare to leave when the deed is done. We must go now," Skye, of course had no intention of letting Nicholas go to America. He wouldn't even get him back to the manor. Nicholas looked into Skye's face, as he often did, attempting to find something hidden there behind his eyes. Skye had no idea what he was trying to find. He couldn't really be stupid enough to be looking for emotion. Nicholas's face changed, and Skye could see the old determination that was the only part of Nicholas he could respect.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Skye." Nicholas was slipping down the hallway of the palace, Skye right in front of him. The hallways were dimly lit, so as not to disturb her majesty's sleep. They were nearing her chambers, and Nicholas's heart was beating furiously in his forehead. Skye looked back at Nicholas with a look that could only be described as lust. Nicholas was taken aback by the look, but pressed on, none the less, his look of determination only hardening, embraced by the folds of his face, that knew the look so well. Nicholas knew what he was getting himself into. Or at least he thought he did. He felt uneasy about Evelynne sleeping all alone, without knowing what he wanted, no, needed her to know. He prayed that his mother in heaven was looking down on them and had everything under control on her end.


	12. The Veil of Idiocy

Sorry for updating so late in the week. Honestly, I'm exhausted. This weekend is the first weekend where I'm not actually doing anything planned weeks in advance. It's nice.

**I hope you like the newest chapter! One more to go, and then everything will be wrapped up! Honestly, no loose ends. Everything makes sense in the end.**

* * *

As Nicholas had hoped, his mother was looking down on them from Heaven. Her forehead was a mess of wrinkles, showing her true feelings. Agni and Soma sat next to her, whispering softly about how everything would be okay. How could her son turn out this way? He did not need to get revenge for her death. It was nothing. She only wanted him to have a good life, protecting his beautiful little sister. Elizabeth watched her son sneak into the Queen's chamber, and stand over her while she slept, and Elizabeth felt a great pain in her chest, and heaved a painful, shuddering breath. Elizabeth, of course was only watching her son. She could only watch one person at a time, as she was not God. But if she had been watching her daughter, perhaps her attitude would have been cheerier.

Evelynne was in the black-soaked garden, illuminated only by the moon. Suddenly another light source appeared. It seemed to be a figure, a white figure, holding what seemed like a long cross, which it handed over to her. She thanked the figure, which turned to leave. She called out to it, and asked it to help her in one more way.

Nicholas stood over the Queen of England, her chest moving up and down at regular intervals. Now that he was here, Nicholas was not sure he could do it. Could he really kill the Queen of England? Could he really kill the woman that both his father and mother respected and loved?

Skye stared attentively at Nicholas. Waiting patiently for him to make a move. Would he run? Would he fight? Or would he pull himself together and kill the sleeping woman? Skye cleared his throat, and pulled a knife from under his cloak. Nicholas's head shot up to stare Skye in the eyes. He saw the knife, and, with a deep breath, took it from Skye. Skye's eyes gleamed with excitement. He would finally be able to take the souls he had worked so hard for. This was it! He'd starved himself for so long to get those delectable souls.

The knife gleamed in the moonlight from the window as it was raised high above the sleeping matriarch. With all his might, Nicholas devoted himself to that knife, and with another deep breath, which he held in his lungs, he plunged the knife into her majesty.

Nicholas opened his eyes, which he only just realized he'd kept closed, to look on the peaceful old face, stray drops of blood standing out on her flesh. He felt a liquid falling down his face, and he hoped it was not tears, even if it meant it was the old woman's blood. He released the knife, leaving it in the woman's chest, outlined by a red flower.

"Finally," Skye said, a wicked smirk gracing his face. He started cackling, his eyes burning bright red in the darkness. Nicholas's stomach dropped, and he knew what was coming. He knew he would loose his soul to a starved demon, who had eaten Nicholas's own father's soul.

A bright light appeared outside the window, taking both Nicholas's and Sebastian's attention. It was a white figure, with large wings that looked like a dove's. The figure held a small girl in its arms. A young girl with long golden hair and dark blue doe-eyes. The girl was Evelynne. The figure and the girl some how managed to move through the solid window with little problem. Nicholas's breath was taken away as Evelynne's feet hit the floor. She turned to the figure, "Thank you, Gabriel." After the figure had left the palace, Evelynne turned to Skye and Nicholas, pulling a shining white sword from where it hung on her waist. The sword was much to big for her, and she could barely hold it.

"Evelynne," Nicholas finally managed to speak. She looked him straight in the eyes, and he could she her determination, and he saw himself in her for the first time. He could see their family bond as a tangible object.

"You think I could let you have your soul eaten? Or let you kill our Queen without my knowledge?" Evelynne said with a small smirk. Nicholas smiled at her. He'd known he wasn't going to get out of his dealings with the demon alive. He also knew he wouldn't get his soul either. That was why he'd needed to talk to Evelynne. He needed to let her know that she was getting on that ship without him. He knew Skye thought him an idiot, thought he was leading Nicholas by the nose killing off whomever Skye pleased. But there was the contract. A demon may not think of his owner's best interests, but a demon would not let it's master die, and he would complete the contract before he took his master's soul. The contract said that Nicholas would get his revenge on those people that killed his mother. And Nicholas had. Nicholas knew he wasn't going to live through this, but he didn't care. He was not stupid. He had inherited his mother's strength and her veil of idiocy. He had known what he was doing the entire time.

But now Evelynne had an archangel's sword. Nicholas had done some studying up on the ways to kill a demon, and that was the only way he could find that would work on Skye. He'd given up on killing the one who was the main cause of his mother's death as soon as he'd found that out. No one could get the sword of an archangel. It was impossible. As impossible as killing the Queen of England, it seemed. Nicholas's face broke into a smile, mirrored only by Evelynne's.

"How on Earth did you get Gabriel to give you his sword?" Nicholas asked breathlessly.

"I find that alliances with angels is more advantageous than demons, brother. It is simple when you offer up the souls of three people immediately and many others afterwards. I offered Gabriel my life and soul, as a demon slayer. I offered your soul, saved from the jaws of a demon, and I offered our father's soul saved from a similar fate. They need some one to do Their dirty work here on Earth." Evelynne looked down coyly at the sword gripped in her hands. And Nicholas saw truly how angelic she was, willing to take care of the scum of the Earth like Skye, or Sebastian, or whoever he was or is.

"Here!" Evelynne said, throwing the sword at Nicholas, for she was far too weak to kill a demon at the mere age of seven. Nicholas caught the sword, and his determination became inflamed, and he knew through a fever of thoughts what he was going to do. He would get his final revenge on the man who had really been responsible for his mother's death.


	13. The Very Long Awaited End

Finally got around to uploading this. So sorry for the wait, things have been crazy. This is the last chapter, enjoy!

The sound of clapping broke the silence, and Evelynne, alert as always, turned to the Demon, who was smirking at them. "I'm so glad you two are able to have this cute little family reunion before I eat your souls. I was planing on leaving you alone, Evie, since you are so weak and can't even put up a fight, but now I guess I'll just take both your souls. I am quite hungry." Evelynne's face grew darker, and she pulled her own dagger from the cloak she wore over her night gown. The Demon chuckled, then, without either of the siblings seeing the movement, he was behind her. She had no time to react before she felt the Demon's razor-sharp nails smoothly enter her back, followed by an agonizing pain.

But Nicholas was fast as well, and very strong. He knew what the Demon was after. He had managed to plunge the sword into the Demon's chest, piecing his heart. If he had one. Due to this action, the Demon's sharp nails had not entered Evelynne's back and pierced her heart, like the Demon had planed. Instead it had grazed her flesh, and punctured her shoulder, spilling her blood to the floor. Nicholas had just one moment to push his sister out of the way and on to the floor, before a bright light enveloped him and the Demon. It filled the room as the Demon slowly fractured into a million different pieces, and disappeared into a wind that defied logic, and blew through the closed window. The light dissipated, and Evelynne's eyes landed on her brother, who lay on the floor. She crawled on her knees to his side, holding his hand. He, like the demon, was breaking, only much more slowly.

"The light destroys evil." Evelynne did not look up, for she knew who it was that spoke. It was Gabriel. Nicholas, despite what was happening, managed to open his eyes and smile at her.

"I," the words came out chokingly, and made Evelynne shudder. "I love you, Evie. And," he shuddered, grasping Evelynne's hand tighter, "I always have. I did it for mother," he closed his eyes in pain. A clear liquid fell on to his face, and it took them both a moment to realize it was Evelynne's tears.

"I know, Nick, I know. You've always loved her." Nicholas smiled up at her, at this moment only a head. Evelynne didn't know how he was still able to talk, but she was grateful. "Nick, Nick, I love you. I know I haven't let you know, but I do! You're the whole reason that I am how I am." Nicholas smiled, and Evelynne realized she was sobbing. "I love you, brother."

And with that, he was completely gone, leaving Evelynne sobbing on the floor.

"Evelynne, someone is coming. We must leave now," Gabriel said, picking up the sobbing, bleeding girl, and embracing her before flying through the window and back to the manor, depositing her in her bed. Her wound was healed, but it left an ugly scar that Evelynne would both love and hate.

Nicholas awoke next to a man he knew well. Flames surrounded them, as he looked into the blue eyes of his father. "Father," he whispered, and the man nodded his head. He looked at Nicholas with a look of recognition, as if his son had turned out the exact way he had. Ciel was sad, he didn't want Nicholas to follow the same path, but he could not stop being proud despite the pain.

"You did well, son," and he embraced the boy. When they broke the connection of their bodies, Ciel looked up, and shimmered, disappearing like a mist in the sunlight. He smiled brightly, "You will follow me to Heaven one day too, my son," and he was gone. Nicholas watched the spot where his father had been and smiled sadly.

"I hope so, father."

Up in Heaven, Ciel appeared next to Elizabeth. As soon as she realized what was happening, she threw her arms around him and sobbed, proclaiming her undying love for him. Soma and Agni slapped the Earl on the back, laughing out loud with joy. Ciel, for his part, did not expect such a warm welcome. He was certain that he would be hated for what he'd done, by these people the most, the ones he had been closest to. But the Earl did not realize how much they did love him. Despite all the things he had done, these people loved him. They were his family.

Back on Earth, the last family member sobbed into her pillow, alone, and for the first time in her life, her plan had failed. She had miscalculated. She had not known all the facts. She thought that Gabriel would have told her everything she'd needed to know, but he hadn't. She continued to cry into her pillow, alone. But she was not alone for long. Her sobbing had brought the attention of the other servants of the house. Maylene timidly entered first, followed by Finny, Tanaka, who was not the original, but his son, and Bard, who was last because he was afraid of a crying girl. They had not found the Earl or Sebastian, and they were disconcerted. But they were even more uneasy because they had never seen Evelynne cry before. Maylene sat down beside her, patting her hair. "What's wrong, Miss?" Evelynne looked up at the old woman, tears falling down her face, non-stop.

"I-I c-can't st-stop crying!" Evelynne said, plunging her head onto the woman's bosom. Maylene tried to soothe her, petting her head, saying sweet words that Maylene had said to her own children when they had cried. "Nicholas is dead!" Evelynne finally wailed, shocking everyone. They said nothing, though, because Tanaka fixed them all with a look that warned them not to say a word. Bard looked like he was going to faint, and placed a hand on his forehead. Maylene pressed Evelynne's head closer to her bosom. Finny looked up to heaven. They had all just lost another beloved master. They didn't know why they believed Evelynne, as she was only seven, but they did. Strange things happened at the Phantomhive estate, and in general, the servants just went with it.

"It's okay, Miss. Master is in Heaven now. He's with his parents," Finny said finally. Evelynne looked up at him. She knew he wasn't really in Heaven, but she smiled at him anyway. Maylene looked at him, smiling to herself. This was the man she loved. One day, she knew Evelynne would find a man that complemented her like Finny did Maylene. Without a doubt, they would all move on from this.


End file.
